


Rooftops, Ice Pops and Fireworks

by LCHime



Category: New Japan Pro Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just very fluffy this time around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCHime/pseuds/LCHime
Summary: After the intense match between Kenny and Kota they run off to relax and reflect on their feelings about themselves and their future together as a tag team and a relationship.





	Rooftops, Ice Pops and Fireworks

~Rooftops, Ice Pops and Fireworks~ 

 

“Whoa whoa, Ibu-tan where in the world are we going? Shouldn’t we get changed first?” Kenny was being dragged by Kota to who knows where at this point the best bout machine just followed his lead and smiled. Their match ended nearly an hour ago and after a handful of questions for the both of them it felt like Kota was done and took Kenny’s arm rushing him up a flight of stairs since then they had been climbing up further and further till there were no more stairs to climb they lost track of Nick and Matt on the fourth set of stairs to which the brothers stayed behind they just couldn’t keep up despite the fact they were more well rested than the golden lovers were. 

Nick knew what was going on he just didn’t want himself and his brother to be in the way. “They really do look cute together. Just a perfect picture of rivals turned lovers...” he said softly as his brother agreed. “I just hope at some point tonight they get some sleep Ibushi has the finals to deal with.” Matt gazed at the flights of stairs up ahead of them and nodded to Nick. “I think he will be just fine Kenny will be in his corner that’s enough power to light up the entire planet earth and the sun too. Is everything all set up on the roof, Nick?” 

The younger brother smiled and nodded “After the match ended I made sure everything is all taken care of I just hope it goes off without any hiccups.” The two brothers feeling pretty proud of their actions left to get a late dinner with the rest of the elite family to celebrate another beautiful night. 

Once Kota and Kenny reached the top of the building the Golden Star pushed open the door to the rooftop the heat had gone down and they could feel a coolness in the air summer was almost over and soon the fall would come along with Kenny’s birthday just around the corner they had no plans for it yet but Ibushi knew that something fun would happen since they were together again they could celebrate together too. 

“Ibu-tan, did you plan on having a late-night picnic or something on the roof after our match?” Kenny pointed to the blanket in the middle of the rooftop that had a picnic basket, pillows and an icebox which contained ice pops of different flavors. “Do you remember what happened after our first match?” Kota asked as the two sat on the huge fluffy blanket. “We had a picnic dinner with Michael and watched fireworks together with the ice pops that made you shiver since they were cold.” 

Kenny nodded he remembered it well that summer day was hot even at night time and they had gotten changed into normal street clothes sitting with everyone else in DDT learning about the members and falling in love with Ibushi the person and not just the wrestler. “I wanted to recreate that night no matter who won the match tonight so I asked Nick and Matt for help and they made sure this was all set for the both of us to enjoy as long as we wanted. So, Kenny won’t you share this dinner with me?” 

The romantic gesture brought Omega to tears and he hugged Kota tight “You can be such a dork sometimes, Ibu-tan but this is just beautiful and so sweet. All of our memories together I try very hard not to forget so this is one night I will never forget. Our match was cool and amazing but this is just so magical.” The two smiled and started on their meal of onigiri and strawberry ice tea. 

“So tomorrow you face Tanahashi. He’s what you call God, Kota he will be your toughest fight yet but I know you can take him on. You’re much faster and stronger then he wishes he could be. And you can do anything. I just know you can win against someone like him.” The two smiled at each other starting to laugh Kota’s head on Kenny’s shoulder they were in total bliss staring at the skies. 

“Ken-tan, thank you so much for always believing in me when I don’t sometimes...I’m nervous for tomorrow Tanahashi is my hero and someone I always look up to. I don’t know if I can pull this off. Can I pull it off? Can I face you at Wrestle Kingdom at Tokyo Dome like in our dreams? What happens if I lose? Are we going to still be the same?” Kota wanted to roll into a ball and cry he let out a tiny whimper as Kenny pulled him closer to him and rubbed his hair. 

“We are fine. We will always be just fine. No matter what happens tomorrow you are still the greatest wrestler I have ever known and met. Nothing will ever change how I feel about your talent and your skills. We will have our moment no matter what and I await that day with an unbreakable smile on my face because you and I are together and I love you.” Kenny’s hand linked to Kota’s hand and smiled “Isn’t it amazing how we nearly killed each other in the ring with our hands and yet right now we are holding hands in the softest of ways falling in love all over again.” 

Kota wanted to say something more when he heard a sudden boom noise he looked at the sky as it lit up many different colors a fireworks show had begun he didn’t know where or how but it was beautiful and he started to cry. “Kenny...When this is all over tomorrow night I want to talk further about our future plans. I want us to always be together in the ring and out of the ring. I want to live with you and raise animals or kids with you or both. I want to be your life partner like I am yours.” He blushed hard at the last words spoken it was his real wish he wanted for a very long time since they reunited. 

“Ibu-tan, it would be my honor to be beside you no matter where we go or what we do. Even after so long these feelings for you are stronger than ever. Kota, I love you with every fiber of my being and then some. I won’t let anyone or anything come between us. A belt is a belt but your love for me is something I will defend till my last breath.” The blond chuckled reaching into the ice box for an ice pop for Kota and himself. 

“I know that sounds silly but...You’re the only one I want with me forever. Golden Lovers is more than a tag team to me and you know this because I know you feel the same way. Like you said we share one heart and we are more than just a couple. Words are just words but everything I say to you here and now I want you to place those words into feelings deep in your soul.” Their foreheads touched the sounds of the booming fireworks was dull and quiet as their hearts were as loud as the shining lights in the skies above, them. 

“Ken-tan, your words your feelings, your touch they all mean so much to me it keeps me moving forward. I want to beside you too and feel all that the world has in store for you and me. I want to be home with you and make a mess of the kitchen as we try to make cookies, I want to raise a daughter and a son showing them all about what their dads do for a living and how deeply we fell in love, I want to even go to cooking classes to learn how to make a dinner for my beloved husband. I want to be with you. I want to be your golden lover eternally, Kenny.” 

The two blushed holding the ice pops looking back at the skies to see the fireworks finale the words appeared and they both gasped. ‘Golden Lovers Forever...’ When the words faded many fireworks happened at once it was like a star shower of colors for them once again they held hands laughing together. 

“This had to be something Matt and Nick came up with on the fly for us did you know about it, Bu-san?” 

“No, I had no idea to be honest maybe it was a gift from the brothers to us. It was very colorful and sweet. They are good friends I like them very much, Kenny.” Kota yawned finishing another ice pop pretending to give it a toast to the skies. 

“Well we should head to the hotel you got a big day tomorrow and I got to make sure you eat enough and drink enough water to be ready for your God.” Kenny packed up the blanket and trash up to throw away he saw Kota looking at him. “What is it, Bu-san?” 

“Thank you. Thank you for being born into this world and existing, Kenny. I love you. Thank you for picking me and falling in love with me.” His voice was soft but the words sent a powerful vibe into the blond’s heart nearly making him stumble over. 

“Same to you my beloved now let’s get going before we are trapped in the building.” His spare hand was open for Kota who took it happily as they started to leave. Tomorrow they didn’t know what would happen but they would and will handle anything life brings to them no matter if it’s a match against Tanahashi or of who will clean the dishes and make the tea for guests. This is what love is and what will always look like and nothing will ever change for those beautiful souls of Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi.

**Author's Note:**

> Man this match was beautiful and intense to watch wasn't it everyone? I'm so glad I got to watch it with one of my dearest friends Luci. And yeah I cried the whole way through and after that backstage interview I just had to write something about where they went and I was going to write smut but I think for something like this fluff was the best way to go. I will write some lovely GL smut in the future I promise you that and I also can't wait to see what happens next to this adorable tag team/couple. ^.^ Thanks again for all the love and support.


End file.
